Woodie/Bình Thường
Don't Starve= |start item = |image = Woodie.png |spawnCode = "woodie" }} |-| Don't Starve Together= |start item = |image = Woodie DST.png |beaverness = 100 |spawnCode = "woodie" }} Woodie là nhân vật mở khóa được thứ sáu (1600 KN, xem Điểm Kinh Nghiệm để thêm thông tin về cách mở khóa ông ấy). Ông là một thợ rừng rập khuôn người Canada cùng một tình yêu chặt Cây và (mặc dù ở mức độ thấp hơn) cắm trại, người mà có một lời nguyền bí ẩn. Ông có một Cây Rìu đặc biệt trong hành trang của mình ngay lúc bắt đầu game. Do là thợ rừng, ông rất giỏi đốn gỗ, làm nhanh hơn với ít động tác vung hơn các nhân vật khác. Trong Don't Starve, lời nguyền của anh ta biến anh ta thành Người sói, nguyên nhân là do trong một lần trăng tròn hoặc sau khi vung rìu vào Cây quá nhiều. Trong Don't Starve Together, lời nguyềnbiến ông ta thành Ma Hải Ly, Ma Ngỗng hay Ma Hươu, nguyên nhân bao gồm trong một đêm trăng tròn, sau khi ăn quá nhiều Thịt Quái vật hoặc sau khi ăn một trong những Tượng Kitschy. Woodie nhận được một phần thưởng cho thời gian trung thành khi anh ta tuyển mộ một số đồng minh nhất định, bộ râu giữ ấm cho anh ta, anh ta có thể tạo ra Kitschy Idols và có thêm 50% cơ hội để khiến cho Thần Rừng và Cây Dẻ Bulô Độc xuất hiện. Năng Lực Đặc Biệt Woodie khởi đầu với một chiếc rìu tên là Lucy. Lucy có tri giác và nói chuyện với Woodie, xúi giục ông trong khi chặt Cây, và cảnh báo ông về lời nguyền (xem bên dưới). Lucy nói chuyện trong chữ màu đỏ phân biệt với chữ trắng của Woodie. Lucy có độ bền vô hạn và đốn ngã cây nhanh hơn với ít lần chặt hơn nhưng cũng gây ít sát thương hơn so với các loại Rìu thường. Don't Starve= Nếu Woodie đốn ngã quá nhiều cây trong khoảng thời gian ngắn hoặc nếu đang lúc Trăng Tròn, ông sẽ biến thành một Ma Hải Ly. Không quan trọng chiếc rìu được sử dụng trong quá trình, nhưng mất khoảng 38 lần chặt với Lucy để biển đổi. Trong dạng Ma Hải Ly này, Bản Đồ sẽ không dùng được và tất cả HUD (màn hình hiển thị) sẽ biến mất và được thay bởi Đồng Hồ Gỗ. Ma Hải Ly không có hành trang và sẽ rớt tất cả vật dụng sau khi biến đổi, kể cả Lucy. Dạng Ma Hải Ly sẽ mất dần theo thời gian, khi ông ta nhận sát thương và tăng lên khi ăn những vật phẩm giống gỗ, ví dụ như Gỗ hoặc Cành Cây. Bất lợi Khi Đồng Hồ Gỗ đạt đến 0, người chơi sẽ xuất hiện tại chỗ đó, trong hình dạng Woodie, vào sáng sớm hôm sau, với 50 Máu, 50 Sức Đói, và 50 Tinh Thần. Bất kỳ mob tấn công lại Ma Hải Ly sẽ vẫn còn đó và chúng sẽ tấn công Woodie, có khả năng giết ông bởi máu thấp. Nội dung có thể tải xuống Trong Shipwrecked DLC, Ma Hải Ly không thể bơi. Biến thành Ma Hải Ly trong khi Woodie ở trên Thuyền sẽ dẫn đến việc chết đuối. Woodie sau đó sẽ hồi sinh vào ngày hôm sau trên hòn đảo gần nhất với đủ nguyên liệu để chế tạo Bè Gỗ. Điều này cũng có nghĩa là chuyển động của Ma Hải Ly chỉ giới hạn ở hòn đảo mà Woodie biến đổi. Mặt khác, Ma Hải Lỷ hoàn toàn miễn nhiễm với Độc. Trong Hamlet DLC. Ma Hải Ly miễn nhiễm với Sốt Hoa Cỏ và Sương Mù. |-| Don't Starve Together= Trong Don't Starve Together, Woodie chuyển thành một dạng ngẫu nhiên, Ma Hải Ly, Ma Ngỗng hoặc Ma Hươu nếu ông ăn hai Thịt Quái trong khoảng thời gian ít hơn 4 phút hoặc trong Trăng Tròn. Nếu Woodie ăn một trong những Tượng Kitschy, ông sẽ biến thành dạng tương ứng. Trong tất cả các dạng biến đổi của mình, Nhạc nền Hoedown Soundtrack kho đồ không có sẵn và đồng hồ Sức Đói sẽ biến mất và được thay thế bằng Đồng Hồ Biến Hình, Bản đồ vẫn có sẵn. Khi Đồng Hồ Biến Hình về 0, Woodie sẽ trở lại thành người với 0 Sức Đói. Xem Lời Nguyền của Woodie để biết thêm chi tiết. Woodie nhận được thưởng thêm thời gian trung thành tối đa bất cứ khi nào ông tuyển mộ một con Lợn. Nói cách khác, Lợn sẽ theo Woodie tối đa 3 ngày thay vì 2,5 ngày tiêu chuẩn. Woodie nhận được phần thưởng cho thời gian trung thành khi chiêu mộ Thỏ Người và Tôm Hùm Đá lần lượt 2 và 1 phút. Râu của Woodie cho ông ta 45 điểm cách nhiệt chống lại cái lạnh. Ông ta cũng có thêm 50% cơ hội để sinh ra Thần Rừng và Poison Birchnut Tree bất kể mùa nào. Mẹo Don't Starve= * Do độ bền vô hạn của Lucy, thật lãng phí khi chế tạo các công cụ khác (Rìu, Rìu sang trọng, Rìu/Cuốc) trừ khi người chơi rất cần một vũ khí tốt hơn trong những ngày đầu. * Người chơi nên tính toán trước những ngày mà nó sẽ là trăng tròn và chuẩn bị cho sự biến đổi. ** Họ có thể chờ đợi lời nguyền trong chỗ cắm trại của họ hoặc tận dụng sự biến đổi để chặt, đào hoặc khai thác miễn phí. * Mặc dù sự thật là sau khi trở về dạng người, chỉ số của Woodie sẽ thấp, người chơi có thể tận dụng thực tế rằng chúng là một giá trị cố định. Bằng cách này, nếu họ dưới 50 điểm trên hầu hết các chỉ số của họ, họ có thể chặt cây và biến đổi mục đích để nạp lại chúng. Đây là một cách tốt để tránh sự điên rồ hoặc đói khi không chuẩn bị. * Woodie sẽ biến thành Ma Hải Ly trong Hang Động và Tàn Tích trong chu kỳ Trăng tròn. Điều này có nghĩa là Woodie có thể sẽ thức dậy với bóng tối hoàn toàn, trừ khi gần với nguồn sáng tự nhiên. Bất kỳ Đèn Lồng nào trong kho đồ của người chơi (trừ khi được cất trong Ba Lô) sẽ bật và rơi xuống đất, và có thể sẽ bị cạn kiệt khi thời gian biến đổi biến mất. Giữ khoáng vật trong ba lô sẽ ngăn Tôm Hùm Đá ăn chúng trong khi Woodie biến hình. * Người chơi có thể sử dụng Ma Hải Ly như một cách nhanh để bỏ qua ngày mà không cần sử dụng Lều hoặc các đối tượng tương tự. * Nếu có thể, người chơi nên cố gắng biến đổi gần trại của họ hoặc một nơi an toàn khác được trang bị vật phẩm để giúp lấy lại các chỉ số đã mất. * Nên lưu trữ tất cả các mặt hàng trong các đối tượng chứa như Ba Lô hoặc Rương để tránh nguy cơ chúng bị các Mob lấy cắp sau khi biến đổi. * Một ý tưởng tốt là trồng Cây trong mỗi quần xã trong trường hợp cần thiết khi chuyển đổi, để chữa lành hoặc giữ hình dạng Ma Hải Ly cho đến khi người chơi đến một nơi an toàn để quay trở lại hình dạng Woodie. * Khi được chuyển đổi, bạn nên đào càng nhiều Mộ càng tốt để tránh mất mát Tinh Thần. * Bạn chỉ nên chiến đấu với Boss ở dạng Ma Hải Ly gần một số Cây để tránh sử dụng vật liệu trên Vũ khí và Giáp đồng thời tăng khả năng sống sót nhờ vào sự hồi phục đến từ Gỗ.. * Do lời nguyền, cách duy nhất để có Chuông Cổ khi chơi Woodie trong Reign of Giants DLC (không dùng Console) là trông một Củ Thịt ở gần Tượng Glommer, để cho Cây Mắt lấy Hoa Gloomer khỏi bức tượng và giết Củ Thịt trước khi nó kịp tiêu hóa bông hoa. * Trong Shipwrecked, một cách dễ dáng để chữa trị độc là biến thành Ma Hải Ly, cám ơn khả năng miễn nhiễm độc tố. |-| Don't Starve Together= * Do độ bền vô hạn của Lucy, thật lãng phí khi chế tạo các công cụ khác (Rìu, Rìu sang trọng, Rìu/Cuốc) trừ khi người chơi rất cần một vũ khí tốt hơn trong những ngày đầu. * Người chơi nên tính toán trước những ngày mà nó sẽ là Trăng tròn và chuẩn bị cho sự biến đổi. ** Họ có thể chờ đợi lời nguyền trong chỗ cắm trại của họ hoặc tận dụng sự biến đổi để chặt, đào hoặc khai thác miễn phí. * Một ý tưởng tốt là trồng Cây trong mỗi quần xã trong trường hợp cần thiết khi chuyển đổi, để chữa lành hoặc giữ hình dạng Ma Hải Ly cho đến khi người chơi đến một nơi an toàn để quay trở lại hình dạng Woodie. Bên lề Trong Game * Giọng của Woodie được lồng bởi một cây Hồ Cầm. * Woodie được thêm vào trò chơi trong bản cập nhập Strange New Powers. * Ông ta là nhân vật duy nhât được thêm vào trò chơi mà không liên kết với DLC nào. * Woodie có một bộ râu, nhưng không thể cạo râu vì "Một người tiều phu thực thụ không bao giờ cạo râu." ** Kevin nói rắng râu của ông ấy có thể không được hình thành từ tóc. * Ông ấy là 1 trong 4 nhân vật (những người khác gồm Wolfgang,Wilba và Wormwood) có những dạng chuyển đổi vật lý riêng của họ * Ở trong dạng Ma Hải Ly, Woodie vẫn có thể tăng Điểm Man Rợ và khiến cho Krampus xuất hiện. * Woodie là nhân vật đầu tiên có những nhận xét khác nhau cho những công thức nấu trong Nồi Hầm. * Khi bị Sét đánh trong Reign of Giants DLC, Woodie, giống với hầu hết những nhân vật khác, có một bộ xương hiện ra ở trên mái tóc. Thêm vào đó, bộ râu của ông ta dường như là một phần của hộp sọ và ánh sáng của tia sét có màu đỏ hơn. * Vì Woodie có thể tránh chết đói bằng cách biến thành Ma Hải Ly, ông ta là Nhân vật duy nhất có thể sống mãi mãi mà không cần ăn Thức ăn hoặc sử dụng các vật phẩm hồi phục. * Woodie là nhân vật duy nhất có 4 dạng biến đổi của Hồn Ma trong Don't Starve Together. * Trong Don't Starve Together, ông ta có một hoạt ảnh nhàn rỗi độc quyền khi bế Lucy và âu yếm nó. Nguồn gốc * Kevin Forbes (nhà phát triển chính), khi được hỏi trên diễn đàn Klei rằng Woodie có bị điên hay không, đã nói:'' "Khác với toàn bộ cuộc nói chuyện với chiếc rìu của ông ấy như đó là một người sống, ông ấy là một người đàn ông khá bình thường."Is Woodie Crazy? Klei Forums. Retrieved on July 7, 2014. * Woodie rõ ràng ghét Chim hoặc nghĩ rằng chúng thật xấu xa. * Lời thoại khi kiểm tra Đồng Hồ Tượng cho thấy ông ta thuộc hoặc là người Công Giáo ("Đã lâu rồi kể từ lần tỏ tình cuối cùng của tôi."). * Khi xem xét Cỏ Cắt, phản ứng cho thấy ông ta bị sốt hoa cỏ ("Tôi nghĩ rằng tôi có thể bị dị ứng với điều này."). Điều này cũng được thấy rõ bởi phản ứng của anh ấy với Bụi Cỏ ("Nó làm cho mắt tôi chảy nước."). * Khi xem xét một Chiểu Rơm, Woodie sẽ nói ông đã có một giấc ngủ tồi tệ trong trại gỗ, cho thấy rằng có vẻ ông làm việc trong một trại gỗ trước khi tới với ''Don't Starve. ''Điều này cũng được củng cố thêm khi xem xét Cây Dừa trong ''Shipwrecked ("Làm tôi nhớ tới gỗ thông ở bãi gỗ") * Một trong những món ăn ông ấy ưa thích là Bánh Cốm Mật Ong. * Trích dẫn của Woodie tiết lộ rằng ông ấy chơi guitar và sáo. * Trong phim hoạt hình ngắn Next of Kin, một tấm poster người mất tích của Woodie có thể được nhìn thấy được ghim trên một tấm bảng kết nối nhiều người, địa điểm và sự kiện khác nhau cùng với sự mất tích của Charlie. * Cùng với việc làm lại Woodie cho cập nhập nhân vật của Don't Starve Together, những dạng chuyển đổi của ông ấy được thể hiện trong phim hoạt hình ngắn Tree's a Crowd. Tài liệu tham khảo văn hóa * Woodie sử dụng một số khuôn mẫu của người Canada theo cách có vẻ tự ti khi nhận xét chính Klei Entertainment nằm ở Vancouver. Cùng với điều này, Woodie đề cập quá mức đến Canada hoặc những điều liên quan đến Canada trong trích dẫn kiểm tra của mình. Một số khuôn mẫu Woodie bao gồm: **Là một người đốn gỗ, thường chặt gỗ bằng rìu và mặc áo sơ mi kẻ sọc. **Nói "hoser". Một số trích dẫn ông ta gọi mob khác nhau và các vật phẩm như thế này. Đáng chú ý, đây cũng là cách ông nhắc đến Maxwell trong DST. **Quá lịch sự cũng như thường xuyên nói "xin lỗi". **Nói "aboot" thay vì "about (về thứ gì đó)" **Nói "hả?" cuối câu. **Là một kiểu người sống ngoài trời. **Sống trong thời tiết lạnh / mùa đông mọi lúc. (Woodie sẽ thường nhận xét rằng những thứ lạnh lẽo nhắc nhở anh ta nhớ về nhà, chẳng hạn như Tủ Lạnh và Máy Làm Đá 3000.) **Hiệp hội hải ly, một biểu tượng quốc gia của Canada. Lỗi Don't Starve= * Ở dang Ma Hải Ly, nếu Đồng Hồ Gỗ của người chơi giảm xuống 0 do bị quái vật làm tổn thương và vẫn bị tấn công khi người chơi biến đổi trở lại, HUD bình thường sẽ không quay trở lại; nó sẽ tồn tại dưới dạng HUD của Ma Hải Ly, nhưng vẫn hoạt động như HUD bình thường. Nó trở lại bình thường sau khi người chơi lưu, thoát ra rồi quay lại game (hoặc Woodie biến thành Beaver với 50 tinh thần). * Nếu Woodie chết trong dạng Ma Hải Ly, vào lần trăng tròn kế tiếp, ông ta sẽ biến đổi thành Woodie nhưng màn hình vẫn sẽ hiển thị HUD của Ma Hải Ly. Tải lại game sẽ khắc phục điều này. * Khi trăng tròn xảy ra, khi Woodie bị tấn công trong giai đoạn biến hình của mình, Lucy sẽ nói một câu trích dẫn, nhưng Woodie không thực sự biến thành Ma Hải Ly. * Khi Woodie trở lại hình dạng con người của mình, nhanh chóng ra vào trò chơi sẽ dẫn đến việc Woodie vẫn ở dạng Ma Hải Ly, nhưng trò chơi hoạt động như thể Woodie có 50 tinh thần. * Là một Người sói, nếu Đồng Hồ Gỗ chạm mức 0 và ông ta gặm một vật phẩm bổ sung nó cùng một lúc (có thể khiến hiệu ứng âm thanh chết của Ma Hai kích hoạt và đôi khi âm nhạc dừng lại), ông ta sẽ không thể ngất xỉu và hoàn nguyên. Điều này sẽ kết thúc nếu người chơi tải lại, điều đó sẽ đưa Woodie trở lại bình thường với tất cả các chỉ số đầy đủ hoặc nếu đồng hồ được nạp lại và sau đó một lần nữa trở về 0 (anh ta sẽ chỉ hoàn nguyên bình thường nếu đồng hồ được nạp lại hoàn toàn đến 100). *Nếu người chơi lưu cùng lúc Woodie ngất xỉu, khi tải lại các chỉ số của Woodie sẽ đầy. * Đôi khi nếu người chơi đeo Ba Lô khi lời nguyền kích hoạt và kho đồ rơi xuống đất, ba lô sẽ biến mất. Tuy nhiên, lần tiếp theo lời nguyền kích hoạt, chiếc ba lô có thể xuất hiện trở lại khi kho đồ của người chơi rơi xuống đất. * Đôi khi, sau khi hoàn nguyên từ hình dạng Ma Hải Ly, Woodie sẽ tạo ra âm thanh của Hải Ly khi bị tổn thương. * Nếu một người thoát ra và sau đó quay lại trò chơi vào lúc hoàng hôn với dạng Ma Hải Ly, Woodie vẫn sẽ đưa ra thông báo về hoàng hôn của mình, mặc dù đã biến đổi. |-| Don't Starve Together= * Khi trăng tròn xảy ra, khi Woodie bị tấn công trong giai đoạn biến hình của mình, Lucy sẽ nói một câu trích dẫn, nhưng Woodie không thực sự biến thành Ma Hải Ly. * Đôi khi nếu người chơi đeo Ba Lô khi lời nguyền kích hoạt và kho đồ rơi xuống đất, ba lô sẽ biến mất. Tuy nhiên, lần tiếp theo lời nguyền kích hoạt, chiếc ba lô có thể xuất hiện trở lại khi kho đồ của người chơi rơi xuống đất. * Đôi khi, sau khi hoàn nguyên từ hình dạng Ma Hải Ly, Woodie sẽ tạo ra âm thanh của Hải Ly khi bị tổn thương. * Nếu một người thoát ra và sau đó quay lại trò chơi vào lúc hoàng hôn với dạng Ma Hải Ly, Woodie vẫn sẽ đưa ra thông báo về hoàng hôn của mình, mặc dù đã biến đổi. Thư viện ảnh Woodie silho.png|Woodie Silhouette. Woodie Portrait.png|Chân dung Woodie's portrait. Woodie Map Icon.png|Biểu tượng Woodie trên Bản Đồ. Woodie ingame.png|Woodie trong. WerebeaverFullMoon.jpg|Woodie biến thành Ma Hải Ly vào đêm trăng tròn. Woodie lightning strike.png|Woodie bị Sét đánh, cho thấy anh ta có xương trong tóc. Woodie frozen.png|Cả 2 dạng Woodie bị đóng băng. WoodieAsleep.png|Woodie ngủ bởi Nhân Sâm. Werebeaver transforming back to woodie.png|Ma Hải Ly trở lại thành Woodie. Ghost Woodie.png|Hồn Ma Woodie. Woodieskull.png|Hộp so Woodie trong file game. Woodie Guest of Honor Skin Portrait.png|Chân dung bộ skin Woodie "Guest of Honor" trong DST. Woodie Survivor Skin Portrait.png|Chân dung bộ skin Woodie "The Survivor" trong DST. Woodie Shadow Skin Portrait.png|Chân dung bộ skin Woodie"The Triumphant" trong DST. Woodie-Halloween.png|Chân dung bộ skin "Treeguard" trong DST. Woodie Warrior Skin Portrait.png|Chân dung bộ skin Woodie "The Gladiator" trong DST. Woodie Rose.png|PChân dung bộ skin Woodie "The Roseate" trong DST. Woodie Verdant Skin Portrait.png|Chân dung bộ skin Woodie "The Verdant" trong DST. Woodie Victorian Portrait.png|Chân dung bộ skin Woodie "The Victorian" trong DST. Woodie Magmatic Portrait.png|Chân dung bộ skin Woodie "The Magmatic" trong DST. Woodie Strange New Powers.jpg|Woodie được thấy trong trailer của cập nhập Strange New Powers . Toadstool ANR Trailer.jpg|Woodie cùng với Cóc Nấm trong A New Reign trailer. lureplantwallpaper.png|''It's Not a Rock!'' ảnh nền, với Ma Hải Ly trong hình nền. Nom.jpg|Woodie trong poster quảng cáo khi được thêm vào Don't Starve Together. DST Leaving EA Promo.png|Woodie cùng với các nhân vật khác được thấy trong một hình ảnh quảng cáo cho DST Early Access. Woodie Short Promo.png|Tranh quảng cáo kết hợp với làm mới nhân vật của Woodie trong DST. Woodie update.jpg|Woodie trong ảnh quảng cáo cho cập nhật nhân vật của ông ấy. Woodie Character Update Promo.gif|Woodie trong ảnh phim hoạt hình ngắn cho cập nhật nhân vật của ông ấy. Hallowed Nights Livestream Art.gif|Woodie được thấy trong hoạt hình Hallowed Nights từ một tập của Rhymes with Play. Klaus and Deer Drawing.jpg|Woodie được thấy trong một bức vẽ từ một tập của Rhymes with Play. RWP 223 Year of the Pig King Drawing.png|Woodie được thấy trong bức vẽ của sự kiện Year of the Pig King từ Rhymes with Play #223. Art Stream 35 Woodie and Wes.png|Woodie và Wes được thấy trong Art Stream # 35. Art Stream 58 Gobbler.png|Woodie đuổi theo Gà Tây trong Art Stream # 58. Art Stream 86 Woodie Wereforms.png|Woodie với các dạng lời nguyền của mình được thấy trong một bản vẽ từ Art Stream # 86. Valentines Day Comic.png|Woodie trong truyện tranh Valentine's Day cho DST. Woodie Valentine Card.png|Thiệp Valentine 2016 của Woodie. Valentines2017 2.png|Thiệp Valentine 2017 của Woodie. Valentines 2018 1.png|Thiệp Valentine 2018 của Woodie. Twigs and Sprockets.png|Woodie và WX-78 trong một Steam Trading Card của DST. Woodie Wx 78.jpg|Woodie trong Steam Card. Toy Woodie.png|Một tượng Woodie cầm Rìu Xa Xỉ. Fur Trader Woodie Loading Screen.png|Woodie trong bộ skin Victorian trong một họa tiết độc quyền cho The Gorge. The Starver's Carol.png|Woodie trong poster cập nhật sự kiện Winter's Feast. DST Drawing.png|Woodie với các đồng nghiệp của ông trong một hình ảnh cho DST. Woodie Missing Poster.png|Poster mất tích của Woodie trong hoạt hình ngắn Next of Kin. Âm thanh Liên kết ngoài en:Woodie/Normal